Infinite Stratos: Project Skykid
by LHRPChurch22
Summary: What if Laura wasn't the only genetically engineered soldier? My name is Captain Timothy Floyd and I was created for one purpose and one purpose alone, total domination of the skies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, I hope you guys like it.**

_**INFINITE STRATOS: PROJECT SKYKID**_

Edwards AFB, July 14 2010

A scientist stared at a test tube filled with an orange fluid. Floating within the tank was a figure that through the thick fluid one could see that a small boy no older than 3 was floating inside it.

The scientist then said "Vital signs normal, sir we can start preparations for release." she said to the only other being in the room.

The figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal a man of a muscular build with a face would say was like that of a movie star. He is wearing a White naval uniform with stars indicating that be is the rank of admiral. The man said "good I can't wait to see him in action."

The doctor turned to face him and said "You shouldnt talk about him like that as far as gentics go he might as well be your son."

The admiral replied "Well Doctor Weinsheinker call him what you may He is meant for one thing and one thing alone."

"And what prey tell is that Admiral Floyd?" Dr. Weinsheinker asked with a tone indicating her distaste for the topic.

"He is to be the best, a true Ace of Aces, and already have a callsign picked out for him." Admiral Floyd stated.

"And what might that be?" Dr. Weinsheinker inquired

The Admiral simply stated "Skykid"

12 years later Monorail enroute to IS Academy

A boy of about 15 years of age sat glancing out the window gazing out at what will soon be his home for pretty much the next 3 years. He has brown wavy hair of medium length and a quite handsome face .He is wearing what appears to be an IS academy uniform. It consists of a white flight suit with red cuff links and on ankles as well as on the elbows and knees. On his feet are a pair of black flight boots. Over the flight suit he is wearing a black leather flight jacket with the name T. Floyd on its left side and on the each shoulder are a pair of captain's bars with a squadron patch on the left arm and an American flag on the right. Finally resting on his head are a pair of aviators that block out the view of his eyes.

"I sure am gunna miss the feeling of living a on base but i guess most would disagree." He said to himself. He glances a device on his wrist with the letters WHI with a logo behind it. He glances out the window at the IS Academy and notes any long and open areas of land on the island for him to utilize later. He begins to gather his things which consist of a flight bag and a duffle bag. As he disembarks he looks around for the person whom was supposed to meet him here. He then spots the persons in question a women dressed in black attire that belongs in a business office.

The women approaches and says "I assume you are our new student transferring in"

He nods and replies with a voice clearly that of an American "Captain Timothy Floyd United States Air Force, I assume you are Ms. Orimura?"

She replies "That is correct but this is Japan so call me Orimura Sensei, understood?"

"Yes mam" He says with a disciplined tone.

"Good now follow me class is about to start so you'll have to explore the academy on your own time." She replies before walking towards the school.

IS Academy Class 1-1

Ichika Orimura sat at his desk thinking to himself.

"I wonder why Chifuyu is so late getting here, I don't think take much more of these girls staring at me" He thinks to himself

Suddenly the door slides open and in walks none other than the person in question.

She walks over to her desk and slams down an attendance with a force likely to of broken the sound barrier.

"Alright class, before class begins we have a new student that will be joining us today."

The classroom is instantly filled with whispers of varying volumes.

Rather loudly the voice of England's representative candidate, Cecillia Alcott. "I bet its some girl who doesn't have the intelligence to get in like normal students here, Hahah..."

She pauses as the "girl" she is talking about walks in.

"Last I checked I wasn't a girl, at least that's now what it says on my dogtags." the new comer says as he removes a pair of aviators to reveal a pair of piercing hazel green eyes.

After a brief silence all that could be heard was the screams of girls and the slamming of an attendance book.

"Now then will you please introduce yourself" Chifuyu asked him

"Of Course he says." I am Captain Timothy Floyd of the United States..." Hes pauses to evade a combat knife that was thrown by one of the students "...Airforce" He finishes. He then proceeds to pull out the knife imbedded in the wall behind him behind him. "Where may I sit Orimura Sensei?" Timothy asks.

Glancing around the room she spots an empty desk near the back of the room.

"You can sit next to Bodewig" She states.

Timothy still carrying the knife walks to his assigned seat. Oblivious to the stares directed at him he turns to face the girl sitting next to him and states "Hey I think you dropped this earlier" he says with a wink while gesturing it towards her while holding it by the blade.

Completely oblivious to stunned expressions on the faces of the students in the room he begins typing on his wristcom.

After the bell rings for Lunch to start Timothy gather his belongings as he does so one student who just happens to be the only other guy in a 10 mile radius approachs him.

"Hi my names Ichika Orimura" Ichika says extending his hand

Timothy takes it in a firm grip and shakes it

"Pleasure to meet you Ichika" he then jerks his thumb at the front "I assume that was your sister"

"Ya but you she tends to pretend we are unrelated while anyone else is around."

Timothy's stomach growls causing him to laugh and say "well I don't know about you but I'm starved, can you help me find the Chow Hall or whatever it is you call it here?"

"Sure thing". Ichicka Replies as they start to leave the room.

**WELL THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER I THINK IM GUNNA SEE HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF YOU DO ILL DO SOMEWORK ON THIS CHAPTER AND WRITE A SECOND CHAPTER BY NEXT WEEK**


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: Project Skykid Ch.2

IS Academy Lunchroom

"Man, I didn't expect them to have food from countries other than Japan, that's a relief" said Timothy as he at another hotdog that was taken from one of many plates filled with various foods.

"Ya I couldn't believe it either when I first got here" replied Ichika said as he ate some sushi. "By the way how do you expect to eat all that?" he inquired

"Well you see I have a rather high metabolism, I can eat enough food to last a normal guy a day and still have room for seconds." Timothy states

"Well I guess if you didn't you would look rather different" He says while chuckling

"I would probably not fit in my flight suit if that were the case" Timothy adds while laughing.

"So how does someone like you end up in the United States Air force, I mean isn't there like an age minimum or something" Ichicka asks

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but I can show you one reason why if you want" Timothy says while getting up from his chair grabbing his duffel and flight bags. He then turns to leave.

Ichicka then shouts "Hey where are you going?" He asks as he hastily gets up as well.

"This is a school where students learn to use an IS right, so id assume you'd have some place to practice correct?" Timothy says

"Ya I suppose we can use it since we don't have class anymore today." Ichicka says

"Good" Timothy says as he turns to leave.

Unknown to the two of them they are being followed by a group of students we know all too well.

IS Academy Practice Arena, 1400 hours

"Alright Ichika what you are the first non-military to officially see what im about to show you." Timothy Says as he remove his aviators from his jacket pocket and throws them on the ground. He then removes his jacket and places it on the ground after folding it. Typing something on his wristcom, "voice print identification required" a robotic female voice states like one out of a fighter jet. "Captain Timothy Floyd, CR# 004014567379." The voice then says "voice print recognized, welcome Captain Floyd would you like to start up IS weapons platform designation "Nosferatu"?" It then asks.

"Affirmative" Timothy says

Suddenly the pair of aviators on the ground start to glow in a bright light and begins to change shape as well as grow larger.

Ichika watches with a looks of astonishment because normally an IS is summoned directly onto the users body.

When the light fades what remains in place of the glasses is a plane that has wings resembling a kite and twin engines with 3 tabs on the ends in a triangle formation. It is colored in a black color scheme with white trim on the wings and the control surfaces as well as on the nose of it. On the side under the canopy you can see one decal that resembles an IS.

"This is the CFA-44 "Nosferatu" Anti IS Combat Fighter" Timothy says in a proud tone "It is a Mach 3 capable plane and is the first plane to ever be equipped with PIC thrusters for added maneuverability."

He then pulls a flight helmet out of his flight bag that is all black and has the words "SKYKID" written in red over the front of the helmet. He then moves to climb into cockpit. As he approachs the plane the canopy automatically raises and a ladder is loaded detecting the proximity of its pilot.

"Wait a minute you're not going to fly that thing in here are you, I mean that's crazy" Ichika says with a shocked expression on his face

"Of course not it is still an IS, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, this is just like a secondary standby form for it but it is still functional." He states as he then rubs his hand over the decal under the canopy. "This is my first official kill with it" He says nostalgically "would you believe me if I said the first time I actually took flying this thing seriously was when I took IS Academy entrance exam?" He asks

He then says "I actually never even used it IS form during the exam because I wanted to test myself"

"Well you must have passed because you're here" Ichikca says

"Ya but my superiors accused me of nearly destroying a 1.4+ billion dollar plane trying to be a showboat afterwards even if it meant I became the first pilot to ever 'officially' shoot down an IS using a combat plane."

"Why the 'officially', sounds like theres more to it" Ichika says skeptically

"Well let's just say if I told you, you would understand why I had a knife thrown at me before I had even said entirely who I was" He says seriously

"Was it that bad" Ichika asks

"Let's just say what happens in Germany stays in Germany alright" Timothy says as he begins pushing buttons in the plane's cockpit. The canopy is then lowered down and Timothy moves a slider labeled F and B from F to B and the planes is enveloped in a bright light once again. When the light fades what was once a fighter now stands as tall as an IS and a half and resembles a smaller version of Striker Eureka from the Movie Pacific Rim only its paint scheme matches that of the plane and a pair of wings and engines on the back.

"This Ichika is the Nosferatu's IS form, It boast duel Electro Magnetic Launchers in the form of hand guns and an All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile Suite. I would tell you more about its equipped armaments but its classified top secret and I would likely be dishonorably discharged if I told you what they were."

"Wow that's pretty impressive I guess, put how it fights" Ichika says as he activate his Byakushiki

"I don't have that much of answer, all they told me was if there were such a thing as a fourth generation IS right now it could go toe to toe with it and win" Timothy replied as he pulled two large IS sized hand guns that had materialized on his back and gave them a twirl on his fingers like a cowboy. "Let's find out shall we he says"

"Alright get ready, because you're about to get your ass kicked" says Ichika in an arrogant tone

"As they say in my country, come at me bro!" Timothy replies as he raises his pistols to aim at Ichika

Ichika immediately materializes his sword and flys at Timothy. Timothy Responds to this by manuevering his IS backwards in the same direction as ichika and begins firing his hands at ichika with a high degree of accuracy. As the two machines near the edge of the arena, Timothy Fires the engines on his back to perform a reverse Kulbit Maneuver to get behind Ichika in the blink of the eye and kicks Ichika in the back throwing his IS into the side of the arena.

"Holy Crap that actually worked I thought I wouldn't be able to use anything dad taught me" Timothy says while laughing

Ichika groans while gripping his head as he pulls himself out of the wall "What kind of parent would teach there kid something like that?" He asks

"Well lets just say I grew up doing the kind of stuff I just did to you, you learned abcs I learned kulbit maneuvers and what not." He says in a slightly said tone

"Sounds like its more complicated than what you're saying" Ichika says inquiringly

"Trust me you don't know the half of it" says Timothy as he raises his pistols then grins "Now if I remember correctly you were as you said earlier going to kick my butt or something like that"

"You know it and I won't fall for that trick again" replies Ichika in a confident tone

Unknown to them they had a silent audience watching them consisting of 5 girls we know as Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin "Rin" Huang, Charlotte Dunois, and Laura Bodewig.

"Hey isn't that the new transfer student, what his name again?" Asked Rin

"I think that mongrels name was Timothy" Said Cecilia in her usual stuck up manner.

"Wow did you see that I didn't think an IS could perform a maneuver such as that" said an astounded Charlotte as they all watched Ichika smash into the wall

"Such a cowardly act is befitting of someone from a nation as barbaric as America" Said Cecilia

Somehow sensing the mocking of his homeland Timothy smashes through the arena barrier like it were nothing but tissue paper and climbs through into the stands with a dark aura around him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOUT MURICA" he says in a menacing tone raising one of his handguns

Shocked by the sudden appearance and loud noise the 5 are unable to move as they brace for imminent death even though they have billion dollar death machines on their persons.

Just before they were blasted to bits by a very angry American, his IS deactivated and he fell to the ground unconscious. After shaking off the shock they ran over to where he was laying on the ground.

"Whats wrong with him" Asked Houki in a worried tone

Suddenly the voice Chifuyu "Move out of the way" she shouts in a demanding tone. She kneels down next to his body and grabs his wrist with the wristcom on it and looks at it and sees the screen is flashing a message with an image of a pile with a slash through it. "As I thought he burned through it just like he said he would" She said

"Said who" asked Ichika having just flown in from the arena and deactivated his IS

"Doctor Floyd" She simply replied before getting up. "Ichika help me carry him to the infirmary." She then points at the others and says "One of you go grab his jacket and come as well" She says before her and Ichika leave while carrying the unconscious Timothy.

IS Academy Infirmary 1430 Hours

We find an unconscious Timothy Floyd in a bed with 2 other people standing around it.

"What happened to him?" asked Ichika

"According to what I've been told he is suffering from a condition that causes him to black out whenever his adrenaline levels get to high" replied Chifuyu coolly as a group of 5 other people arrive with a jacket belonging to the beds occupant.

"Here Instructor" says Laura handing the jacket over to Chifuyu, surprisingly having been the one to pick up the article in question

"Thank you" Chifuyu replies while reaching into one of the jackets pockets and retrieving a prescription bottle from said pocket and turns to face Ichika "He must have been fighting it the whole time you were fighting Ichika" she says with emphasis on the second fighting" she says as she opens the bottle and retrieves one blue capsule from it. She then grabs Timothy's wrist and push a button on the side of it ejecting a spent capsule which unlike the new one is purple rather than blue. She then places the new capsule in the wristcom and places the spent capsule in the nearby biohazard container.

"It is hard to believe someone so fierce in battle can be seen in such a weak state" Laura nostalgically states suddenly. The others in the turn to face her.

"Wait you know Timothy from before he came here Laura" asks Houki. Laura nods her head in response.

"Though he might not look it his origins are very similar to my own" She states in a tone "He is but the result of yet another attempt by a country to create the perfect fighter, Except unlike my case they succeeded at first…"

Everyone else listens closely as the German girl begins telling her story

"First off he mentioned a birth certificate when he introduced himself this morning that is false information. In terms of actual birthdate he has none officially. He was born in a lab just like me. However unlike myself he did spend some time in normal society though I don't know the details of it. Being in the United States military and being under the age to enlist, he was given the rank of Captain although he has no actual rank among the airforce itself unless he is given control for a specific purpose. This also explains why he has a non-regulation haircut. His combat record is flawless, from my superiors have told me he is far from just good, it is rumored that during Operation Red Flag last year, they put him up against 5 of their top instructors flying F/A-37 Talons with him flying only an F-22a and he wiped them all out in only 6 minutes and 15 seconds with not a single one being able to get a shot off on him. In addition to that I met him before but it wasn't face to face and it was the reason I was sent here in the first place. What happened was about 4 months ago my superiors officers thought it would be good idea to test my Schwarzer Regen in a high level combat situation. When they were deciding on how best to do this they choose to have me face something they believed I could beat without the risk of heavy damage to the IS. After much deliberation they decided to contact the United States military and ask if they could have a squadron of their unmanned fighter planes to fight my IS. The response they received was one they at first did not agree to until the Americans offered one of their own IS cores as a prize if I defeat the pilot they send to fight me. They assured them that the pilot they would be sending would not damage the IS frame and it will be a good chance to test something of their own. My superiors readily accepted this because they thought it a great to bring more power to Germany by having the addition of another IS core with ease. However things did not go as well as they planned."

"So who did they end up sending anyway?" asked Rin

"Well they didn't tell me until I was about to fight the person sent by America. From what I remember is that after the fight started I heard over the radio "Heiliger Mist seinen Himmel-Kind" *Holy crap its Skykid* and 4 seconds later I was hit by some type of rail gun 5 times followed by a large volley of missiles and my IS deactivated. I blacked out after that and woke up in the infirmary with a concussion from falling from such a height."

She was about to continue but was interrupted by a sudden stirring from the only occupied bed in the infirmary followed by a voice saying "So you were my first."

Everyone else in the room but Laura looked at him like he was insane with red faces minus Chifuyu and Ichika (no homo bros)

"What, did I say something wrong?" the now awake Timothy. Suddenly realizing what they must be thinking he in a panicked tone "No not that kind of first, I mean my first IS kill, well may be not kill I guess deactivation would be a better term kill is kind of harsh don't you think" he finishes with a chuckle.

"So your finally awake" says Chifuyu as she heads to the door "I have things to do other than watch you 6 so I'll be leaving now"

"Alright so is anyone other than me hungry for food" Timothy says

"You just woke up after blacking out and first thing you want is food!" shouts Houki

"Basically" He says plainly as he gets up and begins putting on the neatly folded flight suit placed on a chair next the bed while ignoring 5 blushing faces and 1 of shock. "What never seen boxer briefs before?" he says in a tone indicating he is totally oblivious as to why they are blushing at the sight of him in only boxers and a white t shirt. While tying his boots he then says "Hey Ichika after I get some food want to help me unpack my stuff since were gunna be roommates"

"WWWWHHAAAAAATTTTTTT" Shouted all the girls in creepy perfect unison.

**Well that's chapter 2 you guys hoped you liked. I am going to include links at the end of each chapter that will explain what things are in the chapter in case you don't know what they are to aid in your enjoyment of the story. I'll be on thanksgiving break a week from today so I'll try to get Ch. 3 done by sometime in the next week. **

**Links:**

**F/A-37 Talon (Movie: Stealth) images/search?q=FA+37&FORM=RESTAB#view=detail&id=9000E12F325EC625423F1FA0EF463F9CA40B2CA2&selectedI ndex=42**

**Kulbit Maneuver- wiki/Kulbit [use your imagination]**

**Striker Eureka (Movie: Pacific Rim) - images/search?q=striker+eureka&qpvt=striker+eureka&FORM=IGRE#view=detail&id=76832A2C12D7E5C1BFB0F9607350D79ECDE3521B&selectedI ndex=71**


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos Project Skykid Ch3

**Alright I know you guys didn't get to see the full extent of Captain Floyd's skills last chapter but don't worry this chapter you are going to see how truly skilled he is as a pilot as well as get a little more backstory on him. Also sorry bout putting the links in the story I forgot you can't copy and paste on Fanfiction so from now on ill just leave the googling to you guys xD**

IS Academy Dormitories 1500 Hours

"Hey man I really appreciate you helping me unpack" Said Timothy Floyd as he closed a drawer on his dresser.

"Don't mention it man" Said Ichika as he pulled something out of a box.

"So what is there to do around here when we don't have class" asked Timothy as he pulls a model of a Lockheed Martin SR-71 Blackbird out of a box labeled "Models" and places it on his desk next to several other model aircraft.

Ichika pulls a photo frame out of a box and looks at the picture and sees that it is a picture of a younger version of Timothy standing in front of an F-22 Raptor standing next to a man wearing a Navy uniform that looks like an older version of Timothy with black hair rather than brown. Older one has a stoic expression on his face while the young Timothy has a smile that shows more sadness than happiness "Hey Timothy who's this standing next to you in this photo?" Asked Ichika

"Well I could that was my dad but then I'd be lying" replies Timothy "That photo was taken after Operation Red Flag when I was 12." "They had to modify the seat on that F-22 so I could sit in it, making it wear I was the only person who would be able to fly it"

"Wow really that's awesome" says Ichika

"Yeah I'm sure most 12 year olds would be thrilled to get a 700 million dollar aircraft for their birthday rather than a bicycle" replies Timothy sarcastically

"Oh yeah, Laura mentioned something about that" said Ichika

"About what" His face turning serious

"Something about you shooting down a bunch of planes in a plane like the one in the picture what she called them?" said Ichika

"Was it a F/A-37 Talon?" Asked Timothy rather quickly

"I'm yeah I think so why…" Ichika didn't get a chance to finish because Timothy had grabbed his flight bag and already ran out the door. Ichika then turned and ran out the door to try and find out what was up.

IS Academy Hallways 1530 Hours

"Hey Timothy wait up, what's the deal with…" asked Ichika but was interrupted by Timothy

"No time to explain everything in detail, but basically last time someone found out who I was I had to shoot down a whole squadron of them" He say seriously as the continued to run down the hall

"Who?" asked Ichika

"Phantom Task, there some shadowy organizations I've had dealings in the past mostly involving me shooting them full of holes" he says

After running down a flight of stairs and rousing nearly everyone in the building from the rooms with their running and voices

"Oh hey Ichika what are you doing running…" Asked Houkie but got interrupted by none other than Timothy Floyd once again

"No time to explain stay in your rooms no matter what" He says quickly as he runs past the door

Suddenly a loud voice rang out "Floyd and Orimura where do you think you're going running through halls like this.

"Oh crap its Chifuyu" says Ichika

Imaginary missile alerts go off in Timothy's head as the infamous attendance book takes flight towards the heads of the two boys "ORIMURA SENSEI" Shouts Chifuyu

Juking to the right Timothy narrowly avoids the deadly projectile of Paper

"Sorry Orimura Sensei but I whoever loses this race gets the bed that is farther away from the window" he lied while still running

"Pfft Boys" replies a peeved Chifuyu

"Where are we going anyway?" shouts Ichika

"The one place on this entire campus that I can use for the purpose I have in mind" replies Timothy as they exited the building heading towards the only large open area on the island the park next to the dorm area

"And why do we need to come here" asked Ichika out of breath as he puts his hands on his knees

Leaning against a tree, Timothy opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the familiar combat knife this time near where his hand is on the tree.

While Ichika has an expression of complete and total shock, Timothy maintains his calm composure and turns and pulls the knife out of the tree and throws it back at the owner in a nearby tree followed by a thump and the sight of a short silver haired girl running at Timothy. Still unfazed Timothy simply puts his right hand out and stops the person running at him by simply putting his hand on her forehead holding her back "I don't have time to deal with this, everyone's live are at stake as long as I am here on the ground" Says Timothy with a dead serious tone

"And where do you think you're going with my bride" replies Laura

Snickering, Timothy replies "I knew your Germans were crazy but I never thought you would swing that way" says a confused but still laughing Timothy as he is still holding the angry Laura back with one hand

Laura then jumps back and pulls out another knife "I shall not let you take my bride now fight me" says a infuriated Laura

"Suit yourself" replies a calm Timothy as he bends over and picks a rock up off the ground as an imaginary targeting reticule appears in his mind "missile locked" it reads as he throws the rock with lightning speed

"Ha you think a rock can beat…" Laura doesn't get to finish as the rock hits her head with the force of a baseball going 120 miles an hour knocking her unconscious instantly  
"Ya as a matter of fact I do" replies Timothy in a cool manner as his wristcom starts to beep. "I'll give you two guesses who that is because it won't matter how many you get you won't guess right"

"Your dad" replies Ichika plainly

"HOW DID YOU…oh never mind" replies Timothy as he answers the call "Captain Floyd" he says plainly "mhmm ok" as the person on the other end talks some more "alright I'll get it done"  
"what?" Asked Ichika

"Well basically there are approximately 21 T-50s inbound for this Island all armed with air to surface missiles." He continues while typing on his wristcom to initiate startup sequence for "Nosferatu". "And "Daddy" just told me to go shoot them down before they can hurt the students here and has already cleared me to fly over Japanese airspace to intercept said aircraft" He continues as his plane materializes before him and the canopy raises as he approaches the aircraft to get in it. You might wanna not be so close when I start this thing up and make sure you cover your ears" Timothy states as he climbs the ladder to enter the cockpit and places his helmet on.

"Hold on to these" Timothy says as he throws Ichika his flight jacket and his flight bag now that the helmet was removed from it "and don't worry I already replaced my capsule so I should be fine" as the canopy closes and he begins his preflight checks

"Alright how does it go oh yeah" says Timothy in a joking tone that immediately turns serious as he starts up the engines on the plane

"Whoa" is all Ichika can say as the 2 powerful engines begin whirring to life and he covers his ears to prevent himself from going deaf

"Let's see what we got in the way of armaments" Says Timothy as he brings up the armaments display for the Nosferatu "excellent so they put the Electromagnetic launchers on as well as the All Directions multi-purpose missile suite and 2 sidewinders and plenty of ammo for the 20 mike mikes"

"Time to get this show on the road I suppose" is all Timothy says as he begins to slowly push the throttle forward to get the plane moving forward towards the large open field so he can take off.

Looking up into the sky, Timothy could already see his targets fast approaching the IS academy "jeez I didn't anticipate them going supersonic to get here they'll be all over this place in 5 minutes if I don't act fast." He says as he finishes the moving the plane to the end of the open field

He looks over at Ichika and gives him a mock salute and flips his black visor down on his helmet and pushes the throttle forward "Man I love this part" he says to himself as he the noise coming from the plane increases

IS Academy Dorm Rooms

"What was that" Shouts Charlotte as a loud roar shakes the entire building. She turns to look out the window just in time to see a rather large black plane rocketing down a long strip of ground and taking off into the sky. "What in the name of…" as she turns and opens the door to the room building running outside

Airspace near IS Academy

"This is Crimson Leader, We are approaching target based on our intel the boy does not have his plan I repeat he does not have a plane." Says the Pilot of one of 21 T-50s flying in formation with the Phantom Task Logo on their tails

Cockpit of the "Nosferatu"

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing flying a plane ON SCHOOL PROPERTY" shouts Chifuyu through the radio at Timothy as he cruises through the sky at a steady Mach 1.5

"I'll take whatever punishment you give me when I get back but right now there are 21 planes heading towards the school that aren't coming for a surprise airshow" He says in a dead serious tone

"…"

"Skykids engaging" is all Timothy says before he flips off his com links while banking and firing his afterburners.

As he comes within visual range of the T-50s he immediately activates his EMLs taking out 5 of the T-50s in one pass. As the pass behind his tails he uses the PIC thrusters to kick the tail out turning the plane 180 degrees in less than 2 seconds and gives chase to one of the 17 remaining planes. Timothy breaths heavy from the high Geforces that maneuver just put on his body that would have been fatal to a normal human. "Alright 5 down 5 to go until I can use it" He says to himself" He says as he fires the twin GSh-301 30mm Cannons, the high caliber rounds tearing through the skin of one of the T-50s"

"Ha I got him now" he hears over the radio

Suddenly an alert appears on his HUD that an enemy is locked on to him. In response to this he hits the airbrakes and does a tight roll to the right causing the T-50 to pass right by him. He then Locks onto the T-50 that was just on his tail and fires an AIM-9 Sidewinder. "Fox 2" he says over the radio out of habit as the missile streaks towards its intended target finding its mark in its right engine causing it to explode a in a fireball and plummet to the sea below. "Alright so who's…" He doesn't get to finish as he rolls his plane to avoid the gunfire coming from a pair of T-50s on his tail "When will they learn" He says in a bored tone as he pulls his plane into a cobra maneuver and pulls out of it right as the pass under him putting right on both of their 6 o clock and before they can react he fires his remaining sidewinder at one of the T-50s and his guns at the other "Splash 2" He says "I think now is as good a time as any to thin out the herd, I don't feel like doing this much longer when will they learn" He continues in a bored tone

Unbeknownst to him the entire fight could be seen from the IS academy

"I heard he was good but I never imagined anything like this" is all a now conscious Laura can say in response to the aerial slaughter they are witnessing

"Ichika I think you got off easy" says Houkie

Ichika simply gulps in response to Houkie's statement

"I suppose He's pretty good" says a pompous as ever Cecillia

"How is he even doing that it's like he's not even human" says a stunned Rin

"Hey what is he doing now?" asked Charlotte out loud

"Alright time to end this" says Timothy as he pulls the plane up into a vertical climb in full afterburner. He then says "Engage ADMM Suite now" Suddenly 3 bays open on his plane and boxes are deployed. 2 on top and 1 on the bottom and small nubs come out of the boxes deployed from the bays. "ADMM Suite Online" says an electronic female voice. Hearing this he then uses his PIC thrusters to pivot his plane so that the nose is now facing backwards towards the pursuing T-50s and his plane locks onto the remaining 12 planes. He pushes the button the flight stick to fire and suddenly 12 streaks of light shoot out for the top and bottom of his aircraft and seem to hover in the air for a second and suddenly all 12 start streaking towards the formation

"WHAT THE HELL IS…*static*" is all he hears over the radio as all but one of the enemy formation explode into fireballs in the sky.

Turning his plane back towards the IS Academy all Timothy has to say is

"Man I'm hungry" He could practically hear everyone who heard that on the radio sweat drop

**Well Peoples that's Ch.3 I hope you guess enjoyed it. Ch.4 will be long, VERY LONG, because unlike the last 3 ill have plenty of time to right it so expect it to be up in the next week. PLZ REVIEW**


	4. UPDATE

**[UPDATE]**

**Sorry for not uploading in new Chapters these past few weeks, I have been studying for finals and I have not had time to work on it. I started a new chapter and it's going to be at least 3k words. I'll have it finished before the Friday so don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I had finals and I was studying. Its finally here hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Infinite Stratos: Project Skykid Ch4**

Timothy lines his plane up with the open field by the IS Academy "I'm feeling tacos and…what's going on down there" he says to himself as he sees an enormous crowd formed in the field where he took off from. He then flipped the switch to lower the landing gear and point the nose up so that he could land. There is a soft thump as he expertly touches the plane down and puts the airbrake on. The large aircraft slowly coming to a taxi. He then maneuvers the aircraft over to close to the large crowd but not too close and shuts down the engines.

"What the…" As he disconnects his helmet and pulls the canopy lever. He stands up as the canopy raises and hits the button the side of the plane to deploy the ladder and starts to climb down and removes his helmet. "Why are all you people standing around here for?" He asks as for him what he just did seems normal

"…" Not getting a response

"Come on those were just basic maneuvers they taught me nothing special although I did mess up on that Cobra." He says like it's no big deal

Someone steps forth from the large crowd gathered and coughs "Mr. Floyd please report to my office in 10 min" says Chifuyu in a voice that while it may sound calm one could see the malice behind it.

"U-u-ummm yes Ma'am…" He says before flinching and saying "I mean Orimura Sensei". He then turns to see Ichika walking up to him

"That was incredible, where you learned to do that?" asked an excited Ichika

"Well, I could tell you…" replies Timothy "but then I'd have to kill you"

Ichika then gulps

"I'm kidding Ichika, but I really can't tell you some of this stuff has yet to be declassified" He says. Suddenly he feels the stare of all those around them. "Well I'm going to take off now, never really liked crowds" he says as he starts walking in the direction of Chifuyu's office.

**Chifuyu's office**

"I know it was wrong of me to do what I did but I believe it was my duty…" says Timothy in a defensive manner

"I didn't call you here to scold you for something that wasn't anything really wrong with what you did considering your background" says Chifuyu

"Phew for I a second I thought…" replies Timothy in relief

"But that doesn't mean you will not have to face some punishment for your actions" states Chifuyu

Timothy sighs at this "so what am I going to have to do Orimura Sensei" He says

"Well I don't think you know this but Ichika has been training with Shinonono" says Chifiyu

"Let me guess you think I'd do a better job than her am I correct "He says

"Yes, and I'm sure you will do a better job after seeing what you are capable of, you are free to go" says Chifuyu as she waves her hand telling him to leave

"Oh, believe me when I say you haven't seen all I can do" says Timothy as he walks out of the office

As he exits the building he notices that it's now dark outside "Well I guess I better head back to my room" he says to Himself as he walks towards the dorms

IS Academy Dorm Building

"1308, 1309, and 1310, ah home sweet home I guess." Timothy says to himself he looks and sees a number of boxes that say FedEx indicating they must be for him. "Sweet they came sooner than I thought."

"What did?" says Ichika as he walks out of the bathroom

"My babies" He states excitedly as he begins opening one of the boxes like a kid on Christmas

"Come again?" says Ichika like Timothy just kicked a puppy

Timothy then pulls a Laptop out of the box he was just tearing open. "This my friend is the latest laptop from Razor, I had shipped it a few days ago so it would hopefully arrive the same time as I did."

"But why didn't you just carry it with you?" asked Ichika

"Because my parents wouldn't let me bring it, they said my grades would suffer because of it, so I shipped it here under their noses." He states as he opens another box containing numerous handheld gaming devices

"Well you sure have a lot of the stuff, what are you one of those video game freaks or something, I mean how do you afford all this stuff" Ichika asks'

"Well let's think about this" Timothy replies "I'm an officer in the military, despite my age they still had to pay me and since my parents generally provide everything for me I have a lot of extra money to spend so I picked up more than a few hobbies along the way"

"Like what?" asks Ichika

"Gaming, model and R/C airplanes, skateboarding, stuff like that." As he lists them off on his fingers "Oh and paintball can't forget that one"

"Paintball?" Asks Ichika

"It is only the most American sport ever invented" He says proudly "I mean what kid doesn't want to go around shooting other kids with balls containing paint that hit hard enough to nearly bruise you"

"Sounds fun I guess" replies Ichika

"Well it's too bad I wasn't allowed to bring my paintball guns here, maybe over the break you can come visit America and I'll show you how to play" says Timothy as he walks for the bathroom to change to get ready for bed

"Yeah I might have to take you up on that offer" Replies Ichika as he lies down on his own bed.

**The next day: IS Academy Lunchroom**

"I'm just saying that chicken despite all the benefits of any other meat is still the best meat" says Timothy as he takes a bite of his chicken biscuit.

Ichika just sweat drops at the 10 min lecture on why chicken is the best protein to eat at breakfast he just got from the young captain.

"Hey dude you want to hang this weekend, I have to go pick up some stuff from the store?" asked Timothy

"Ok…" He trails off as he notices Houki looking like someone who just found out there puppy died "Hey what's wrong with her" asks Ichika "Hey Houki..."

"NO ICHIKA DON'T!" Says Timothy as he quickly hides under the table as he feels a venomous aura directed at him.

"What is the meaning of this disgrace?" Asked a very angry Houkie

Timothy peaks out from beneath the table "I don't know what you're talking about" He says before suddenly getting pulled up by the front of his jacket and face to face with the very angry girl.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chifuyu told me this morning that I will no longer be in charge of Ickika's training" She says with fury

"Wait you're going to be training me now" asked Ichika

"Oh yeah kind of forgot to mention that." replies Timothy weakly as he tries to breath "Hey do you mind letting me go I don't want to hurt a girl but if things keep going like this I may have to" he continues with a glare that would melt your eyes if it were any more intense.

The ruckus having not gone unnoticed by four other familiar faces as they walked into the lunchroom they walked over to see what it was about.

"What is the meaning of this." asked a concerned Rin

"Oh nothing just me trying to calmly explain something I forgot to explain before being assaulted." Replies Timothy nonchalantly

"And what might that be." asks Rin

"Oh that I will be personally training Ichika from now on as punishment for using the IS Academy as a runway yesterday." Says Timothy

"WAH!" The four newcomers say in unison

"I believe its ok since I already know that Ichika needs as much help as he can get and since I'm clearly the strongest student here, it is a fitting punishment." He replies with clear arrogance.

Laughing like a pompous brat Cecilia says "You, the strongest one here, the only thing your good at is making people smash into walls."

"Is that a challenge?" asks Timothy with a raised eyebrow as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out his laptop and opens it up and opens up what appears to be some type of flight simulator

Sighing Cecillia replies "Well I guess it is the duty of nobles to show the lower classes the grace of battle… and are you even listening to me?" She finishes angrily

Timothy replies "Um yeah, bleh blah blee, fight me… duh I speak English" He replies while placing his headset upon his head

By this point Cecilia is getting ticked as she slams both of her hands down on the table. "I DEMAND YOU FACE ME NOW." She replies in rage

"Fine… I never get to have any fun around here" He replies with a sigh as he takes his headset off

"Hey are you guys going go watch this." Asked Ichika

"Yes it is of upmost importance that I study Captain Floyd's abilities so that I may finally defeat him in battle." replies Laura

"I guess I will as well since there is nothing else to do around here." replies Rin

"What about you Charlotte?" asks Ichika as he turns to face the blond haired girl

"Sure" She replies

**IS Academy Arena **

"Ok Alcott I say let's make this interesting shall we" Says Timothy as he prepares to activate his IS

Already standing in the arena in her IS Cecilia replies "It makes no difference, my Blue Tears will tear your American made garbage to shreds"

"Ok then, If you win I will let you be Ichika's personal trainer" replies Timothy "But if I win, you have to run around the academy while wearing an American Flag like a cape screaming God bless America." He finishes

"Those sound like fair terms since I England's representative candidate, shall ride the world of peasants like you" She replies with arrogance

"Ok let's start this then" He replies as he gets into a fighting stance summoning a combat axe in his hand

Cecilia summons her sniper rifle and flies upwards believing that he is planning to engage her at close range. However as she tries to find the Nosferatu her eyes fill with pain as she is hit from behind and knocked to the ground.

"You're forgetting to keep your eyes on your opponent" laughs Timothy

"Foul trickery does not work on me twice" Replies Cecilia as she launches her BITs

"Good" Replies Timothy as he activates his ADMM Suite and fires a volley of four missiles that home in and destroy all 4 BITs "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat someone like me" replies Timothy in a serious tone

"_How did he destroy my BITs so fast, no has ever done something like that, just who is this person" Cecilia thinks to herself_

"If you want to give up its ok, I'm sure that flag will look good on you." Says Timothy with a laugh. As he avoids fire from Cecilia's sniper rifle "Someone is getting angry now." He laughs "Time to end this"

"HA, if you think I will be easy to defeat you've got another thing coming" Replies Cecilia as she readies her twin missile launchers

"_Alright the specs on those model of launchers indicate that those are heat seeking missile launchers so the proper counter measure is flare then evade" _Timothy thinks to himself as his eyes turn a shade of glowing lime green and time starts to slow down for him.

Suddenly the Nosferatu's twin engines on its back flare to life as he dumps flares and flies straight upward and curves around to face Cecilia and readies his axe

"What the…" Is all she has time to say before she is slammed into the ground by a direct hit from an axe she looks at her shield energy and sees that it is at 80 and she looks up to see the Nosferatu walking away from her and gets up and says "I'm not done with…" she doesn't get to finish as Timothy turns around and says "Fox 2" After saying this a sidewinder missile appears on his IS's wrist and launches towards her helpless body and explodes on impact bringing her shields down to zero

"I think you are." Says Timothy as he deactivates his IS and walks over to her "Looks like I win."

"I see well since we nobles are people of our word I shall go through with your request" Replies Cecilia as the other who were watching the fight walk over.

"That was awesome where did you learn that one" asked Ichika

"I picked that move up during a fight I had in Russia with some blue haired girl who loved shooting missiles at me" he says while rubbing the back of his neck with a cheeky grin on his face.

"That was impressive as expected of the Ace of Aces" says Laura

"Ace of Aces?" Asks Rin

"Um yeah it is a title that has kind of been bestowed upon me because there is some rumor going around that I have the blood of every major ace pilot in the history of aviation running in my veins, crazy huh" replies Timothy with a laugh

"Is it true?" asks Charlotte.

"You could say it's mostly false" replies Timothy

"Well it certainly suits you" says Ichika

"Yeah well I'd love to stand here and chat but I have other things to do" Says Timothy as he heads towards the arena exit.

"_Timothy Floyd, just who are you?" _Houkie thinks to herself

**The next day**

_We find Chifuyu Orimura walking down the pathway towards her classroom alongside Miss Yamada outdoors._

"So she actually agreed to attending

"Well as his mother is one of the largest funders of the IS Academy's budget it would be pointless for her not to come all things considered." Replies Chifuyu

"I suppose that is true, It's just hard to believe that the Dr. Floyd will be visiting the Academy is all."

It is then that they hear a noise coming from behind them that sounds like someone running. They turn around to see Cecilia running down the sidewalk with a flag wrapped around her like a cape.

"GOD BLESS AMERICA" She says with disdain as she continues running

They then see Timothy running behind her dressed in an Olive Drab BDU with black combat boots and a drill sergeant's hat on his head along with his signature aviators. The also see Ichika following Timothy dressed in the same attire minus the hat and glasses keeping pass with him. As the pass by Chifuyu shouts at them.

"Hey what is the meaning of this?" asks Chifuyu

"Oh good morning Orimura Sensei, and Miss Yamada, just starting Ichika's training with some morning exercise." He says as he comes to a stop in front of her and enters an at ease position with his feet shoulder width apart Ichika following suit on his left.

"I can tell, I meant why are you following Alcott around and why is she running with a flag around her neck?" She demands.

"Well you see, we made a bet and she lost." He explains

"What sort of bet" She asks

"Well it was a bet to see who is stronger me or her basically" Timothy replies "and I proved my strength to her"

"I hope you know that unauthorized fights between students are not permitted at the IS Academy" states Chifuyu

"I wouldn't call it a fight really, more like a lesson in life" replies Timothy coolly

"And what lesson is that" she asks

"Don't mess with America Ma'am." he says as he begins to run with Ichika following in tow.

**Later that day**

**IS Academy Classroom 1-1**

"And that is why a scramjet is superior to a ramjet type engine" Timothy finishes his presentation on engine theory.

"Okay… thank you for that interesting presentation on something totally unrelated to the IS Mr. Floyd." Says Miss Yamada

Timothy then walks to his seat and pulls out his PlayStation Vita and plays Killzone Mercenary.

"Next up we have Jasmin Hernández" says Miss Yamada with difficulty pronouncing last name

A dark skinned girl steps up to the board and begins speaking in a Hispanic accent. "Hello class today I will be giving a presentation on a woman that in my honest opinion is currently among the world's top IS researchers, Dr. Lorena Weinsheinker."

Suddenly Timothy drops his PS Vita and bends over to pick it up "sorry" He says

The student then continues "As I was saying Dr. Lorena Weinsheinker…" She is interrupted again by Timothy who had suddenly fallen out of his chair." "Is there a problem with my presentation" She shouts at him.

Suddenly Timothy starts laughing aloud I'm sorry but there is no longer a Dr. Lorena Weinsheinker, Its Dr. Lorena Floyd now. He then points to the picture of her and says "and she is my mom." He states

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it meatier than the others. I will have a new chapter up by this time next week. Please Read and review. Yes I was aware of all the spelling errors they should all be fixed now.**


End file.
